Past Memories and a New Start
by Kihana
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meet a new friend. But what is she hiding from them? and is she on Naraku's side or theirs? and why is she so mad all of the sudden? InuOC MirSan KagOC etc.
1. Minako's sad history and Naraku's spell

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I'm sure you've all heard it before, but I too don't own Inuyasha or any other characters except my character Minako (Kihana) and my friend owns Zaruko  
  
Chapter 1 – Minako's sad history and Naraku's spell   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted as she shot her arrow at the male hanyou. Inuyasha turned just as the sacred arrow pierced his heart and pinned him to a tree. Inuyasha dropped the Shikon Jewel as he looked at the priestess that had bound him to the sacred tree. "Kikyo... I thought we..." the hanyou said as his eyelids grew heavier and he slowly closed his eyes...  
Kikyo dropped to her knees, "Lady Kikyo, you are injured. Please, come with us, you need treatment," a man said sounding concerned. "No, please, don't," she said, "Kaede take the jewel and burn it with my body," Kikyo said as she handed the jewel to her younger sister, Kaede. Kikyo winced in pain and then fell to the ground. "Sister Kikyo!" Kaede yelled as she watched her sister fall to the ground.  
Nearby a young girl, about 6 years old, was watching the scene unfold. She gasped as Kikyo died, "Mommy..." she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. The girl looked at the green grass underneath her; then she looked up and saw Onigumo standing before her, only his body had completely changed. His face was also transforming, the burn marks on his face were slowly disappearing, his hair grew longer, and he was changing completely. "Onigumo?" she said with a confused expression on her face. "Now, now little Minako, do not cry. Do you think your mother would want you to cry now?" he asked kneeling and putting his hand on the little girl's shoulder, his face and body were completely transformed now. Minako shook her head in response, "Good. But you do realize your mother was killed do you not?" he asked staring the girl in the eyes. Minako nodded her head 'yes' and asked who killed her mother. "It was a ruthless, and dirty hanyou, or half-breed, as your mother would call him," he answered. "Oh, and, Minako? My name is Naraku now," he said as he got up and lifted the girl to her feet, telling her that he would show her the hanyou. Naraku led Minako to a clearing with a huge tree in the middle. Bound to the tree by Kikyo's sacred arrow was a male hanyou with dog-ears that were protruding from his silver hair. Minako asked if he was sleeping, "No, that arrow was intended to kill him," Naraku said. He explained how Inuyasha had tricked Kikyo by telling her that he wished to become human, and then giving her a lethal blow to her shoulder when Kikyo was to give the jewel to him. (Little did Minako know, that Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha and that he was the one who injured Kikyo) Minako began to shed tears for her mother's betrayal, "Do not cry, I'll make sure that when you're stronger, we shall destroy this half-breed for killing your mother," Naraku said trying to sound like he really cared. "Now come here tomorrow evening, and don't tell anyone that you're meeting me," The next day Minako met Naraku near the tree that Inuyasha was pinned to, just like he had told her to. "Here young Minako, take this," he said as he handed Minako a glass of, what she thought was, water. "Thank you," she said gratefully as she drank the water. 'Excellent' Naraku thought as the young girl handed the glass back to him. A few minutes later Minako repeated over and over that she was so sleepy. Naraku laughed as the girl fell faint; he whispered in her ear that he would help her get revenge on Inuyasha. Then as Minako fell into her sleep she was covered in ice. 'Ah, the lady of ice is she?' Naraku thought, 'No, wait, what's this?' he thought as Minako was also engulfed in flames. The strange thing was, the ice did not melt, even though it was covered in fire. 'So, she's a fire and an ice princess... perfect' Naraku thought as he chuckled and walked away...  
  
50 years later...  
  
'Huh? Where am I?' Minako (or Kihana, as she prefers to be called) thought as she opened her eyes. 'What is this place?' she questioned herself as she squinted at the brightness of the, soon to be setting, sun. Sigh Kihana put her hand on the side of her head and rubbed her temples, "Ooooooh my head." Kihana looked around and noticed a huge tree beside of her, but, it was, orange and red and yellow!? 'That's weird... wait a minute...' "Ahhh! I'm on fire!!" Kihana screamed as she broke out of her ifre and ice chamber. Kihana felt a tight squeeze on her body and she looked down. "How long has that been there?" she asked herself out loud. Kihana's clothes looked like they were supposed to fit a 6 year-old! 'Shit. I'm practically naked!' she thought looking herself over. Kihana walked over to the edge of the forest and peered through the trees. 'A town! Yes!' Kihana thought, then she looked at her clothes again. "They're never gonna let me through there like this!" she sighed as she slid her back down part of the sacred tree and sat down. "Damn it!" Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air and found Naraku's scent floating about. "What is it Inuyasha?" Sango questioned, "Its Naraku," he said simply. "Why would Naraku follow us here?" Kagome thought out loud, "I'm not so sure he's following us," Inuyasha said as he a bright light flashed as all time stood still. 'Good the time demon kept her promise' Naraku thought as he landed before a female hanyou who had been frozen along with time. 'She has grown sure enough' he thought as he stripped her of her clothing and refitted her with a blue-gray robe and a blue sash. 'There... Now, what else?' Naraku mentally asked himself, "Ah, yes" he said as he chanted a spell. Suddenly, the female hanyou changed from her half-demon form to a human form. "This is the spell your mother wished to cast on you, and as in your mother's spell, you will be human by day and demon by night," he said as he laughed and disappeared into the forest.  
  
So what did ya think? Please review! This is my first fanfic, so don't blame me if it's bad! Thanks. 


	2. Meeting Lady Kaede and Kihana's new Frie...

Disclaimer: again I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters except my own, Thank you ladies and gentlemen and goodnight... or is it good morning? Or good day? Oh whatever!  
  
Chapter 2 – Meeting Lady Kaede and Kihana's new friends   
  
"Whoa, what just happened?" Shippo asked as he looked rapidly from left to right. "I – I don't know," Kagome said looking to see if everyone was OK. "I think my hand fell asleep," Inuyasha whined as he shook his hand back and forth. 'Hey... I actually have clothes on' thought Kihana as she looked herself over. She studied her location again and noticed a piece of cloth lying on the ground. She picked it up and examined it. Kihana noticed a dark presence coming from the forest. She quickly stood up and followed her senses as she disappeared into the forest....  
  
1 year later   
  
Kihana ran from the palace that was all too familiar to her. Burning tears fell from her eyes as she pushed herself to run harder even though she was extremely tired. She finally stopped at the base of a tree. Massaging her aching legs, she was thankful that she was able to ride on a horse most of the way. She stood up and recognized her surroundings. The tree, the springs, that village, it was all so familiar. "I don't know why we have to be back here to visit that old hag anyways," Inuyasha said as Kagome lead them to visit Kaede. "Oh come on Inuyasha," Kagome said pulling him along with her. "It'll be nice to visit Kaede again," Kagome said as she slowed her speed down to a walk. "Yes Inuyasha, Kagome is right. Besides, you should have at least some respect for your elders," Miroku added, "Who asked you?" Inuyasha mumbled. The monk then noticed a figure in the trees and secretly went to get a closer look. It was a woman! 'She is a rather beautiful woman. I think I'll go introduce myself to her' Miroku thought as he approached the girl. Suddenly, Kihana felt something grab her hands. She looked to see a black- haired male human holding her hands. "Did it hurt?" he asked. Kihana raised a brow, "Did what hurt?" she asked in return. "When you fell down from heaven, for surely a woman of your beauty should be an angel," he said. Kihana blushed slightly. "I am Miroku, but my name is of no importance. What matters is your name my angel. Please, tell me," he insisted. Kihana blushed again, "It's Min- I mean, its Kihana," she said. Just then the monk took her hand and pulled her along with him into the village. Kihana squinted at the light from the setting sun as Miroku pulled her towards a group of people.  
"There he is," Inuyasha said pointing to the monk who was pulling a young woman with him. 'Who is she?!!' Sango thought getting angry. Miroku stopped in front of his friends. "This is Kihana" he said introducing the girl to his friends. Miroku turned to the girl and introduced his friends, "This is Shippo, and that's Sango and Kirara. That's Inuyasha and over there's Kagome," he said as he pointed to each of his friends when he said their name. "Pleased to meet you," Kagome said as she held out her hand so Kihana could shake it. Kihana looked, puzzled, at the girl standing before her with her hand out. She looked at the girl's hand and pondered in her mind what she should do. "Never mind" Kagome said as she put her hand back by her side. Inuyasha just looked at the human girl. "Um, perhaps I should go and get a new kimono," she said, "this one was only meant to be worn for a short time," she said holding the side of her kimono as she examined it. "Hello," a voice greeted from behind the group. It was Lady Kaede. "Hello Kaede," Kagome said as the others also greeted Kaede afterwards. "Oh, Kaede, this is Kihana," Kagome said pulling Kihana towards Kaede. "Ah, yes, I see you need a new kimono, child," Kaede observed. "Yes, I do," Kihana said as she bowed before the priestess. "Then come child, we have much to do," the old woman said as she led the group towards her home.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
Even though it was almost dark outside and the others were asleep, Inuyasha stayed up and looked at the sky. 'The moon still isn't up yet,' Inuyasha thought as the door behind him opened. He turned and looked to see who it was. Kihana walked in with Kaede close behind and Kihana was in a brand new kimono. It was a gray-blue color with black trim on the edges, the design on it was much like Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha just looked and stared. Kihana saw Inuyasha staring and blushed slightly as she thanked Kaede and the old woman left.  
A few minutes later Kihana was sitting outside on one of the steps that led to the shrines in the village. "It's almost nightfall," Kihana said as she looked at the sky. Just then, Inuyasha walked up and sat beside her. Kihana just looked at him as the moon came up. She got up and stared at the moon with a worried expression on her face. Then a bright blue light surrounded her and Inuyasha wasn't ready for what would happen next... 


	3. Kihana's secret and Inuyasha's newfound ...

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm gonna say this... I don't own Inuyasha! Cries wahhhhhhh! Snivel, snivel OK, I'm done, here's Chapter 3 for ya!  
  
Chapter 3 – Kihana's secret and Inuyasha's newfound crush   
  
After the light had gone away, Kihana had been replaced with a female hanyou. The girl had soft, dark blue hair and ocean blue-green eyes that shimmered like the ocean itself. She also had a gray wolf tail and wolf ears. Then he noticed the mark of the northern star on her forehead, the mark was also stitched onto the sleeves of her kimono.  
"You're a half-demon?" Inuyasha asked, confused. "Yes. I can't remember that well, but I remember someone casting a spell on me. So, I guess that spell made me a human by day and a half-demon by night" Kihana answered. She sat down next to Inuyasha again. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, "Well... it's kinda hard to find friends when everyone knows your part demon" she said playing with her hair. "It's also hard to find friends when you do not tell the truth, child," a familiar voice said as Kaede walked over to the two half-demons. "I guess you're right Kaede," Kihana said looking at the priestess. "Do not guess, child. For it will get you nowhere," she said, "Now, I must go back to the others and get some rest. I suggest both of you should get some rest too. You don't want to be tired when you're traveling."  
"Travel?" Kihana said with a confused face on. "Yeah, Kagome'll probably make you come with us to search for the jewel shards," Inuyasha explained. "Jewel shards?" she said, still confused. "We are searching for the shards of the Shikon Jewel so that no other demon can use them," he continued. "Oh," Kihana simply said, "Here, this is what they look like," Inuyasha said as he lifted a jewel shard from his shirt. "Wow, it's beautiful" Kihana said looking at the shard sparkle in the moonlight. "Yeah, but it's not all beauty you know. Its power is awesome!" Inuyasha said as he got up and made his hand into a fist. 'He's smiling. I've never seen him smile before' Kihana thought looking up at the hanyou who was smiling and staring off into the sky.  
Inuyasha looked down at the girl and cocked his head to one side. "What's your name?" he asked. "My name is Kihana. Why? Did you forget?" she asked, "No, not that name your real name," Inuyasha said sitting back down and looking at the girl. 'He – he knows Kihana is not my real name?' "My, my real name?" she asked; Inuyasha nodded, "Did I stutter?". "No... Well, it's Minako." Inuyasha's eyes widened, "No way. You're Minako?" he asked; Kihana nodded. "You look... different" Inuyasha said as he looked Kihana over. "You have to promise never to tell anyone!" Kihana begged, "Uh... OK" Inuyasha said confused. "How come you look as old as I am?" he asked, remembering that Minako was only 6 when he had been pinned to the sacred tree.  
"Well... I don't know who did it, but someone put a spell on me so that I would age faster while I slept for 50 years. So now I've aged so fast that I am as old as you are," Kihana explained. "K," Inuyasha said as he laid down on the stones that made up the pathway. Kihana looked at him and smiled softly, and then she absentmindedly started stroking Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha, of course, cut Kihana's arm with his claws. Kihana winced in pain and grasped her arm. Inuyasha looked at what he did and ripped off a piece of his sleeve. "Here. I'm sorry for cutting you. It was sort of like a reflex," he said guiltily as he tied the piece of cloth around Kihana's arm. "No. Don't be sorry it's my fault for touching your hair like that. I didn't realize what I was doing," she said apologetically as her face got more red by the second. Inuyasha looked up at Kihana after he finished tying the cloth on her arm. "Thank you," she said as she smiled thankfully and hoped that her face wasn't completely red by now. Inuyasha blushed, "No problem," he whispered. "Well, we better be getting to bed now," Kihana said as she got up. "Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. When the two got back everyone was still sleeping. "Goodnight Inuyasha," Kihana said as they stood outside of her room. "'Night," he replied. The two only looked at each other. Then Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kihana. Kihana, who was greatly surprised by what Inuyasha did, didn't protest to his kiss. The two hanyous pulled away from each other and looked each other in the eyes with soft expressions. Then, a crimson color crept up onto Kihana's cheeks and she kissed Inuyasha once more on his cheek; then she walked inside her room and shut the door behind her. 'She's wonderful' Inuyasha thought as he walked over to his own room. 'Huh? What am I thinking?! I love Kagome... don't I?' The question ran through Inuyasha's head until he slipped into sleep. 


	4. The Story of the 'Spirit Hunter'

~~~ Chapter 4 – The story of the Spirit Hunter ~~~  
  
*Yawn* Sango sat up alerting her senses to the sound of someone fighting (even though it was like 11:00 at night). She got a drink and then went outside with her Hiraikotsu ready for an attack (You can never be too careful). Once Sango got outside she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Nothing. Then someone almost sliced her in half! Sango quickly jumped back and was going to make an attack when she heard a familiar voice, "Sango it's OK, it's me" the female voice said. Sango recognized it the moment, it was Kihana. She put away her weapon and Kihana did the same with her sword (even though Kihana stayed in the darkness so that Sango wouldn't see her as a demon). "I'm sorry if I frightened you. Did I hurt you?" she asked. "No" Sango answered "Why are you out here, and why are you in the shadows over there?" Sango questioned. "Oh, I couldn't sleep so I came out here to train, and forget about it" Kihana answered, "Well just keep it down and don't be a bat forever OK?" Sango said. "OK" Kihana replied, "I'll keep it down and don't wake anyone up OK?" she asked, "Yeah of course, goodnight" Sango said as she walked back into her room.  
*Sigh* "That was close" Kihana said to herself as she walked out from the trees' protective shadows. 'I hope they don't find out I'm a demon' she thought frowning at the thought of being all alone when she could only remember bits and pieces of who she was. 'I don't know what I would do if they did' she thought again, remembering that she only knew how to summon her powers because of her flashbacks to when she was taught. *Yawn* Kihana walked away from the hut and into the forest, where she came upon a large clearing near the sacred tree. She untied her sash and slipped her kimono out a large clearing with a waterfall and a spring sash, slipped her kimono off of her shoulders, and then she slowly slid into the hot spring. "Ahhhh... This is what I needed, a nice hot bath" she said swimming over to the waterfall that poured into the springs. Surprisingly, when Kihana swam under the waterfall the water pouring down from it was as warm as the hot spring itself.  
As Kihana bathed she looked around the clearing sensing she had been here before. She continued to examine her surroundings with a questioning expression. Then, Kihana heard a rustling in the trees and bushes. She prepared herself for a battle, but then Lady Kaede walked out from the forest. Kihana relaxed once again, "Lady Kaede, you frightened me" she said with a smile on her face, then she realized that she was a demon now. Kihana desperately tried to hide herself from the wise priestess, but failed. "Child, why do you hide yourself? The fact that you are demon or human does not matter to me " the old priestess replied. "OK" Kihana said giving a deep sigh. "Child, why do you come here to bathe instead of our bathhouse?" Kaede questioned as she sat down on a rock next to the spring. "Well, I honestly don't know, I guess something just told me to come here" Kihana answered. "I see. My dear, tell me, does this place seem familiar to you?" the priestess asked again. "Yes, it does. I feel as though I know this place all too well. Like I've been here for years. Also, that tree over there is somewhat familiar as well" Kihana said as she pointed to Inuyasha's tree, she continued, "It's like I lived here... Why do you ask?" "No reason, child. Just come back so you can rest" Kaede said getting up from the rock on which she sat, "Goodnight child." "Goodnight, sleep well Kaede" Kihana said as she watched her friend part for the village.  
Inuyasha watched as the old priestess walked out from the forest. He raised a brow and walked over curiously to see where the old lady had been. He followed the priestess into her hut and sat down when she indicated him to do so. "So old woman, what were you doing out in the woods?" Inuyasha questioned. "Inuyasha, must you always be so curious? I am beginning to wonder if you really are a dog demon and not a cat demon. But, to answer your question, I was seeing if your friend Kihana was alright" Kaede solemnly answered as she put her arrows in their proper place. Inuyasha growled agitatedly at the woman's remark, but then settled down to ask yet another question. "So, what'd ya find out?" he asked, "Well, I think she... never mind" Kaede replied. "Go get Kagome and the others, you shall all need to hear this story" She added.  
The group gathered as Kaede built the fire up and began her story... "Just years after Kikyo's death a monk and his apprentice came to cleanse the sacred tree. When the two monks got to the tree the master saw a glitter through the trees and told his apprentice to keep chanting the prayer while he checked it out. The man came across a beautiful clearing with an abundance of wildflowers and a hot spring with a waterfall sitting at the bottom of a cliff. The man, being who he was, checked for other people, then he removed his garments and walked into the hot spring. While the man was there the apprentice walked over to spy on his teacher, so that he would be able to blame his teacher for leaving him. Then, a woman appeared standing a few yards away from the edge of the water. She had shimmering raven-black hair and ocean blue eyes and was wearing only a silk cloth over her body. The man looked her over and then invited her in the spring with him. She smiled and walked toward the man, then removed her silk garment as she got into the spring. The apprentice described the woman as extremely beautiful for her young age. Then, the woman allowed the man to be sexual with her then she stopped him. The stranger smiled an almost evil smile and an arrow shot through the man's chest. In fact, it shot right through where a person's soul is to be. The man's blood quickly stained the spring as the woman left the pool and put her garment back on. She then raised one arm and a soul arose from the monk's body. The woman absorbed the soul into her body and then frowned with displeasure as she left." "We found many men afterwards like this. They were found naked in the springs with their chest's pierced with an arrow and the souls taken from them. Some men even kindly gave her the name the Spirit Hunter" Kaede finished. Everyone looked at the ground except for Inuyasha, "How do you know that is what exactly happened?" the hanyou asked. "The monk's apprentice came running to our village and explained what had happened" she answered. "We'll do you know who did this?" Sango asked, "Well, the next day, some villagers and I went to the spot. As the rest searched for anything in the forest around the clearing, I stayed inside the clearing to examine it. While I was there a flash of light appeared beside the spring, I went to see what it was. I found a woman there that exactly fit the monk's description, and she was young like the monk had said, maybe in her early teenage years. She was frozen in an ice crystal, but the strange thing was that the ice was surrounded by a blazing silver fire, and the girl had an essence of Kikyo about her" Kaede explained. "Creepy" Shippo said shaking by Kagome's side. "You're telling me" Kagome replied, "Anyway, goodnight everyone." Kagome said as she left Kaede's hut with Shippo. "Yeah I better be leaving also" Sango said, "Goodnight." "Yes, I should be going as well, goodnight Lady Kaede" Miroku said as he, Sango and Kirara left the hut.  
Inuyasha left without saying goodnight to Kaede and wandered into the forest. 'I wonder who that girl was' he thought as he made his way to the sacred tree. He looked around for anyone and heard a splashing noise next to the tree. 'That must be were the clearing is' he thought approaching the trees and looking through them. Then he walked through, keeping close to the trees. 'There's nothing eerie about...' but Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted as his eyes were attracted to something standing by the spring. As he looked on at the figure before him he examined the figure over as well. Well, the person was a woman for sure, and she definitely just got out of the hot spring (considering that she was naked and drying her hair with a towel) ; her hair was a beautiful dark ocean blue and sea green color. He couldn't see her eyes because her back was to him and her skin was slightly tan, but not so that she looked like she was from a beach. Inuyasha saw her as somewhat familiar, but until he saw her face or heard her voice he couldn't tell who it was.  
  
Please read and review! I want to know if you liked it so far. Do you think the whole Spirit Hunter story was a little too detailed, or should I leave it like it is? 


End file.
